On Bended Knee
by Mondler4EvEr
Summary: Can't somebody tell me how to get things back the way thay used to be? Troy screwed up and now he wants her back. Bad summary. Troypay! So please Read and Review.


**Author's Note: Ok guys! This is a new songfic using the song **_'On Bended Knee' _**by Boys II Men. I adore this song and I just got this burst of inspiration while listening to it. I totally pictured Troypay with this and you and I both know that I can't really stand Troyella. Plus, Troypay fits so much better with this. I was going to do Tryan, but the song seemed kind of awkward for the pairing. So, I hope that you enjoy it! **

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

**_Darling I can't explain  
Where did we lose our way  
Girl it's driving me insane  
And I know I just need one more chance  
To prove my love to you  
If you come back to me  
I'll guarantee  
That I'll never let you go_**

"Hey Troy, I'm going over in the ladies department." Sharpay says to me. We're spending the day together because I pissed her off the day before. I seem to be doing a lot of that lately. I mean, she gets angry when another girl flirts with me and then I go and flirt back. I don't mean anything by it…I don't want to seem like a jerk towards the girl. But Sharpay doesn't see it like that.

"Ok, I'll just stay over here." I said pointing to the shoe section. She smiled and nodded. I smiled to myself as I went to take a look around.

I was looking at the choices of tennis shoes when about 10 minutes into my browsing when I heard a female voice.

"Ugh…it's so hard shopping for men!" The girl said, obviously frustrated. I looked up at her and she looked at me blushing. She was an average sized brunette, with blue eyes…which some people think is weird. She looked like she could be no more than 17 and she was really pretty.

"Sorry…it's just I'm looking for these shoes that my brother's been begging for. It's his birthday in two days." She explained.

"Oh…I feel the same way when I'm shopping for a girl." I said which caused her to giggle a bit. She then extended her hand.

"I'm Melanie."

"I'm Troy." I said shaking her hand. For the next couple of minutes we were talking about the little things, while I was trying to help her find the shoes until we were interrupted by Sharpay.

"Troy…where are you?" She called.

"That's my girlfriend. I better go." I said pointing in the direction of her voice.

"Alright…it was nice talking to you and thanks for helping me." She said smiling and I smiled back at her before going to Sharpay.

"What was taking so long?" Sharpay asked me while we made our way to the cashier.

"Oh, I was just helping someone find a pair of shoes for their brother." I said…I was telling the truth accept for the girl part. I didn't want her to freak out.

"Oh alright." She said placing her outfit on the counter. As she was paying, someone called my name and I turned around to see that it was Melanie.

"I just wanted to say thanks again for helping me. I really appreciate it." She said smiling wide and I didn't notice Sharpay looking back and forth between the two of us.

"No problem."

"I'll see you around?" She asked.

"Sure." I said shrugging my shoulders. She smiled one last time before walking off to the back of the line. Oh god, her smile's so pretty. I didn't realize that I was staring after her until Sharpay said something.

"Troy, I'm ready." Sharpay said and she looked a little hurt.

"Ok. Let's go."

The ride to her house was silent. I kept glancing over at her and she just stared out the window with a pissed off look on her face. I couldn't take the silence anymore so I decided to ask her what was wrong.

"Sharpay, what's wrong?" I asked. She looked at me and shook her head.

"_What's wrong?_ Who was that girl at the store? I mean, you guys were just all smiles while talking to each other. It was like you guys had this sort of interaction between the two of you." She said, obviously pissed off.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said sighing.

"_You don't know what I'm talking about. _Troy I'm not stupid. I saw the way she was looking at you and how when she walked away you just stared."

"I'm with you. Why would I be looking at someone else?" I said trying to deny it.

"You _were _looking at her. You're going to continue to deny this?" She said.

"Sharpay…"

"Let me out of the car!" She said grabbing the door handle.

"I'm not letting you out. I mean, why do we have to keep going through this?" I said, still driving. I was only a few blocks away from her house.

"Yeah, why _do _we have to keep going through this? Let me out of the car! We're over!"

I slowed down the car and pulled over to a side street. I unlocked the door and she got out.

"Sharpay, I love y-" She slammed the door and walked off before I could finish my sentence. I shook my head and drove away.

_**Can we go back to the days our love was strong  
Can you tell me how a perfect love goes wrong  
Can somebody tell me how to get things back  
The way they use to be  
Oh God give me a reason  
I'm down on bended knee  
I'll never walk again until you come back to me  
I'm down on bended knee**_

I haven't talked to her for a month. I want her back. I don't know how to function without her. Everyday I kick myself for screwing up. We are so perfect for each other and everyone sees it but I may never get another chance with her. I see her in the school hallways and we lock eyes for a moment and her facial expression softens. But then it's soon replaced with a hurt look.

I've been slacking off in basketball because I'm so used to her cheering me on in the crowds. She's the one who gives me that push to win. But now that she won't even acknowledge me…it's not worth it. I would give up everything to have her back. If I have her back then I will be rude to every girl that comes my way because I only want her.

For the past month, I haven't been really sleeping. All, I see is her in my dreams. I see all of the happy times. Like our first date, the first time I told her that I loved her. Then, I see all of the times that I made her sad, made her cry and made her angry with me. Then after those dreams I would wake up in the middle of the night and stay up just thinking.

_**So many nights I dream of you  
Holding my pillow tight  
I know I don't need to be alone  
When I open up my eyes  
To face reality  
Every moment without you  
It seems like eternity  
I'm begging you, begging you come back to me**_

Can we go back to the days our love was strong  
Can you tell me how a perfect love goes wrong  
Can somebody tell me how to get things back  
The way they use to be  
Oh God give me a reason  
I'm down on bended knee  
I'll never walk again until you come back to me  
I'm down on bended knee

It was almost a month and a half since Sharpay and I have broken up. I had sort of accepted that we were over until one day I had this sort of epiphany. I know, how corny. But it's true. I was just practicing basketball (more like sitting on the sidelines while watching everyone else) when it just came to me. If she wasn't going to make any attempt to fix our relationship then I was. I can't stand being without her and a damn month and a half is killing me.

_**Gonna swallow my pride  
Say I'm sorry  
Stop pointing fingers the blame is on me  
I want a new life  
And I want it with you  
If you feel the same  
Don't ever let it go  
You gotta believe in the spirit of love  
It can heal all things  
We won't hurt any more  
No I don't believe our love's terminal  
I'm down on my knees begging you please  
Come home**_

So after practice I literally ran to Sharpay's house. I already knew what I was going to say. I had to get her back one way or another. Once I had reached her front porch, I bent over, putting my hands on my knees to catch my breath. Afterwards I rang on her doorbell. I waited a few moments before ringing again.

"_Alright, I'm coming!" _A muffled voice said before opening the door.

"Go away Troy!" Sharpay shouted before slamming the door in my face.

"Sharpay! Please open back up! I'm not leaving until you at least hear me out." I yelled through the door. A few moments later the door opened again.

"You promise that you will leave if I hear you out?" She asked poking her head around the door.

"Yes, I promise." I said. She answered me by coming outside and sitting down on one of the chairs on her porch.

"Sit and talk." She said simply, clearly not really interested. I guess she just wanted me to leave faster. I sat down and began.

"Sharpay…first I just want to say that I'm so sorry for causing you so much pain. I mean, we both know that I'm the one to blame for all of this. You know that I haven't had full night's rest since the day we've broken up and that I've haven't been doing well in basketball. How am I supposed to play without my number one cheerleader?" I said softly. I looked at her and she looked like she wanted to cry. I was about to continue you burst out of her seat.

"Troy, you think that you can just come here and say that you're sorry and then I'll take you back? Well, it doesn't work like that. You don't know how much you've hurt me. The way that you look at those girls is so different than the way you look at me and that hurts. I mean, you were practically drooling over that girl at the mall. I may have laughed it off if it was just that one time but it was all of the time Troy. I was tired of it. I was tired of feeling like I had to compete for your love." She said crying. I didn't know what to say. I mean she was right. I did all of that to her and a simple _I'm sorry _wasn't going to make it better. I stood up from my seat and walked towards her and she backed away.

_**Can we go back to the days our love was strong  
Can you tell me how a perfect love goes wrong  
Can somebody tell me how to get things back  
The way they use to be  
Oh God give me a reason  
I'm down on bended knee  
I'll never walk again until you come back to me  
I'm down on bended knee**_

"Sharpay…"

"No Troy. We're-" She tried to say but I cut her off.

"Please, don't say it! Sharpay I love you! I have to be with you!" I said sliding on my knees and wrapping my arms around her legs and hugging them tightly. "Please, Sharpay. Please give us another chance. I swear on my life that I will be better. I promise that I will never do anything to hurt you!" I said now crying into her leg and hugging them tighter.

"Troy, please…" Sharpay said crying also.

"No. I promise! I need you girl…you don't know how bad I need you." I said quietly. I suddenly felt her trying to bend down, so I let go of her legs. She kneeled on her knees and leaned her forehead against mine. I looked into her eyes and wiped away her tears and she wiped away mine.

"I need you too, Troy." She whispered through her tears. I just hugged her and kissed her cheek and hair. Maybe everything will be alright. It has to be.

_**Can we go back to the days our love was strong  
Can you tell me how a perfect love goes wrong  
Can somebody tell me how to get things back  
The way they use to be  
Oh God give me a reason  
I'm down on bended knee  
I'll never walk again until you come back to me  
I'm down on bended knee**_

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

**Author's Note: So what did you think? Good? Bad? I really hope that you liked it. It took me almost all day to finish it. So please review to let me know what you think. Thanks!**

**April**


End file.
